Bella's Diabetic Adventure
by Twilightobsessed95
Summary: Cullens don't drink human blood, but what if they have to live with open wounds all the time? Bella gets diabetes and has to give insulin shots and prick her fingers and get BLOOD! What conflict will this bring?
1. Chapter 1

Hi people! Ok this is my first fanfic so its probably not gonna be to

good. . . But please r&r!!!!!

EPOV

"Hey Bella, hows it goin?" I slowly strode up to her hoping my

worried expression wouldn't make her even more upset.

"Oh! Edward I didn't see you." she sighed and looked down.

"Are you ok? You're not looking to good, are you sick?" I picked

up her head and pushed my hand against her cheek, her expression

quickly changed to a more relaxed look.

"Bella you're sick come on I'll take you home, wait in my car

I'll go get you out of Biology & Gym." she nodded and turned around

and slowly headed for the parking lot. I started on my way to the main

office only to be stopped by Alice.

"EDWARD!!" she screamed nearly making me and everyone else who

stopped to stare deaf, "Bella's sick!" she said now whispering, "I

just saw it! She looks really bad!"

"I know Alice. I already saw her, I'm taking her home." I said

putting my hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down.

"Maybe you should take her to Carlisle, I'm sure he'll be able to

help!" she said speeding up as she talked.

"I will, but before I do I have to get her out of her last two

classes so can you keep her entertained, she's waiting in my Volvo." (

that felt so good to type!!)

"Okay, but just in case anything happens can I have the car keys?"

"Fine, but tell me first if anything happens." I said as I was

walking to the office. I walked in to see the secretary's eyes light up

as she fluffed her hair.

"I'm I interrupting anything?" I said in my most soothing voice,

and I could tell it worked when she batted her eyelashes and strode

over to me. Her thoughts were very amusing: If only I was just a few years

younger, no I couldn't, could I? Oh what am I thinking, He would

never fall for me. . .then again, no focus!

"My girlfriend Bella is not feeling well and I was wondering if I

could get her excused from her last hours with Mrs.Hornez in A-5 and

Mr.Polski in the Gym, would that be okay?" I said leaning in closer. I

almost laughed when I heard her heart beat going wild.

"Yes," she said in a dazed state, "That would be fine, do you

need anything else?" she said now leaning in closer.

"Yes, could I be excused from my classes as well?"

"Of course, what classes do you have?" I could hear the gasps in

her breath as she spoke.

"Same as my girlfriend." I suddenly forgot what I was doing when I

heard in my head "Edward! Bella passed out!! Come Quickly!!!" I

looked at the secretary and did a small bow and ran quickly as possible

the second I was out of the office to my car where I speed away to the

hospital.

WOW! Who new writing this would take so long! PLEASE r&r! I'll try to

update asap!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again!!! I hoped you liked my last chapter!!! Did you remember to

r&r?? if not click that pretty little review button the bottom of the

page!!!

BPOV

I slowly opened my eyes to see Charlie pacing the floor with a hand

over mouth. I looked down to see an IV in my arm and beeping machines all

around me. My eyes drifted back to Charlie, I opened my mouth and a

moan came out.

"BELLA!!! Oh my god you're alive! EVERYONE BELLAS AWAKE!!"

At that moment everyone pilled into the cramped room. My mom and Edward

were the first ones to hug me followed by the rest, Alice hugged me

for what felt an hour. When I opened my mouth I finally was able to

speak,

"What happened?" I asked in a daze. My mom stared at me in

amazement.

"You mean you don't remember what happened?" I shook my head,

eyes fixed on hers.

"You passed out in Edwards car when he was driving you home from

school. He came here and you've been out of it for three days, you were

in a," she paused and took a deep breath then continued, "You were

in a diabetic coma." I froze. I had learned about diabetes in biology

when we were studying the human body. It was a disease where you had to

give yourself shots, with needles. That wasn't the worst part it,

the worst part is that it involved blood.

"How did it happen?!" I almost demanded.

"The doctor," I looked around trying to find the current person

talking and my eyes soon found Alice's mouth moving as it usually was,

"Said when you got sick it affected your body and gave you

diabetes." I looked around and simply said,

"I need to talk to Edward, alone." once everyone cleared the room I

looked at Edward and his beautiful liquid topaz eyes stared back

keeping me in a daze unaware of everything going on around me until he

finally broke the trans when he started to speak.

"So are we going to talk or are we going to keep everyone waiting?"

"Edward, what are we going to do?" I said pleading.

"What we were doing before."

"Are you going to be able to control yourself when I check my

blood?"

"I will find a way. Don't worry we'll figure this out."

"Edward, what if I became vampire?" he looked up at me and stared

into my eyes shook his head then left the room.

YA!!! I finished my 2nd chapter!!! I hope you all liked it! I'll try

to update soon!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone!!! I hope you clicked that review button! If not you know

what to do!!!!

BPOV

I slid the door open to the house with Charlie right behind me. I could

almost feel his hand on my back as though he was guiding me. I

immediately walked to the stairs only to be stopped by Charlie.

"Where are you going Bella?" Charlie said putting down a kit the

doctors gave us.

"I was going to go to my room to change out of these clothes, I've

been wearing them for a long time." he nodded slightly.

"Be careful, we don't want anything else to happen." I could tell

Charlie was going to be a lot more cautious now, great. I trudged up

the stairs and pushed open my door.

"Edward?" I saw a dark figure staring out the window. He turned

around and strode over to me.

"I'm sorry about what I did at the hospital, I just don't think

your ready to become a vampire, at least not now after this happened."

he said while he pushed the door closed behind me.

"But Edward," he cut me off.

"Bella please I don't want to go trough this right now, please."

I stood there for a second.

"What if it got rid of my diabetes?" I shivered at the word.

"Bella that's what I'm afraid of, what if it doesn't then

we'd have a diabetic vampire! You'd die within the first day!" I

swallowed hard.

"We could have Carlisle look into it." I didn't know why I even

asked, I already knew the answer.

"Bella for Carlisle to look into it he'd probably have to

experiment on another diabetic!" I could tell in his voice he was getting

aggravated.

"Edward," I sighed, "I didn't think of it that way, I'm

sorry."

"It's okay, carry on." he said turning aside so I could get to my

closet.

"I should probably tell you that while you were in a," he paused,

"Coma Alice raided your closet and added some new outfits." a smile

came across his face as mine slipped into a pout.

"Any skirts?" I asked hoping she hadn't bought any, fat chance!

"I think there's six." he said now breaking into a laughter.

"Edward! You let her!" oh no I said that to loud. Edward must have

noticed because he gave me a quick peck on the lips and disappeared.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie walking up the stairs. I grabbed a

sweatshirt and flung it on as I was jumping into bed. I quickly shut my eyes

and heard the door open.

"Bella?" I slowly opened my eyes as though he woke me up.

"Oh! What time is it!?" this is probably the only time where my

sleep talking helped me.

"Sorry hon, I didn't know you were asleep. Go back to bed, I'll

just order some pizza for dinner, wait did the doctor say you could have

pizza?"

"Ya dad, it's okay. I'll be down soon for dinner." I stopped

myself. This was the first time I was going to have to do my insulin

shot. It was some weird medicine called Novolog and before I went to sleep

it was a different shot called Lantis. I took a shower and went down

stairs where Charlie was in front of the T.V. , no surprise there.

"Charlie, its time to check my blood sugar and do my insulin." he

stopped in the middle of jumping up in the air and screaming touch down!

He poked his head out from around the corner and stared at me.

"Do you need any help?" he said as he walked over to me.

"Yes please." after stumbling over checking my blood sugar we got

to the shot. I drew up the Novolog and stuck it in my stomach.

Yes! Another chapter done!!!! A/N- incase anyone's wondering how I

know all this stuff it's because I'm diabetic and used some of my

experiences in this story! The only experience I didn't use was being in

a coma and unfortunately I didn't get to have Edward there-sniffle-

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
